Lost Twins
by MissGoldenAngel
Summary: The host club can't start the meeting without the twins. When someone decides to look for them, what do you think they're doing? HikaXKao twincest.


**Hello, people! I had a lot of fun writing this fic, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Twincest yaoi, if you don't like it just look for something else to read.**

**I ****would like to own Ouran, but I don't have this privilege, Bisco Hatori does. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lost Twins

It was another common day at the host club, Hunny was eating a cake with Mori next to him, Kyoya was writing something on his black notebook and Tamaki was running after Haruhi holding a dress on his hands. Just like I said, everything was way too common… wait a minute! Where are the Hitachiin twins?!

The hosts just realized that Hikaru and Kaoru had disappeared when it was about the time of their usual meeting.

"Hey, hey, where are Hika-chan and Kao-chan? They promised they would eat cake with me!" Hunny asked looking around.

"Oh my God!!! The twins are lost!!! They were kidnapped!!! They'll die!!! We must save them!!! Mommy, call the security… no, the police… no, no, call the people from CSI… or Monk!!!" Tamaki freaked out. I think he's watching too much TV.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tamaki. And don't call me 'mommy'! They must be hiding themselves… probably to put pranks on us." Kyoya tried to find a rational conclusion for that situation.

"Yeah, they'll appear in a while." Haruhi said to comfort Tamaki.

But they got tired of waiting and, like always, they just took an initiative when Kyouya said that they had to:

"Ok, they must be here for the meeting. Someone has to look for them."

"Ah, Kyo-chan, I wanna go! May I look for them?" Hunny volunteered himself.

"Yeah, yeah… you can go, Hunny-senpai." Kyouya wasn't worried about it.

So, Hunny started his search. He opened the door of every room he passed near by. Finally, he heard some noises coming from a closed room and opened it. What he saw was… well, it was a little bit weird… Hikaru was pressing Kaoru against the wall, kissing him ardently. It would be strange for anybody, but Hunny is too much innocent. He asked sweetly:

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan what are you doing?"

Of course the twins hadn't noticed Hunny's presence until that time. Hikaru pulled away quickly and blushed. Kaoru looked frightened at Hunny and blushed a bit more than his brother… well, he's the uke after all.

"We… we're… eh…" Hikaru couldn't come with an excuse.

"We're playing!" Kaoru was smiling nervously.

"Oh, playing?! May I play with you?" Hunny was curious. Poor boy.

"Ah, sorry, Hunny-senpai… but this game is for two people." Hikaru said.

"Ok… we need to go to the meeting now, ne?" Hunny added. "Would you teach me the game after this?"

"Of course… no problem, Hunny-senpai." Kaoru couldn't say no to his senpai, could he?

They went back to the third music room, where Tamaki was yelling about how worried he was when the twins weren't there and other stupid things.

The meeting is not important, so I can just skip this part.

When the meeting ended, Hunny ran after the twins:

"I wanna learn that game now, will you teach me?"

"Game? What are talking about?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah, games are nice! Do you have a new game? Teach us please!!!" Tamaki liked games very much... but I don't think he'd like this one… well, maybe if it were with Haruhi…

"We… don't think we should…" the twins said in unison.

"Hohohohoho, I wanna play too…" Renge appeared from nowhere.

"Pleeeeeeease, teach us that game… plus, you said that it has to be played with two people… we can make pairs!" Hunny kept asking the twins.

"Ok, choose your pairs. We two will be together." Hikaru and Kaoru really didn't have any option.

"I'll choose Takashi!" Hunny yelled.

"I'll choose Har…" Tamaki tried to say but…

"I want Haruhi-kun!" Renge was faster and grabbed Haruhi's hand.

"Aaaah… no! I want to play with Haruhi…" Tamaki cried. "So, I'll choose Kyouya! Come here, mommy!"

"This idiot…" Kyouya murmured.

"Well, now that everyone has a pair…" Hikaru started.

"What do you want, Hunny-senpai?" Kaoru asked as he saw Hunny raising a hand.

"Who will be pressing who against the wall?" Hunny asked ingenuously.

There was a moment of silence.

"Do we need to be pressed against the wall?" Haruhi was confused. "What kind of game is that?"

"Wait a minute… what exactly were you two doing when Hunny found you?" Kyouya was starting to understand the situation. "It doesn't look like you were playing."

"Ok, that's true… it wasn't a game." Hikaru said.

"Sorry, Hunny-senpai, we lied to you." Kaoru's face was red.

"What were you doing if it was not a game? Oh! You couldn't be… could you? That's so… MOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Renge screamed and fainted with a lot of hearts around her.

"It can't be… were you really…" Haruhi started.

"Making out?" Tamaki continued.

"Hm… yes…" Hikaru said and looked away. Kaoru was staring at the floor.

Another moment of silence.

"I didn't understand it." Hunny said. Gosh! He's so complicated! A teenager can't be this innocent!

"Mitsukuni, forget it." Mori stated.

"We're leaving!" the twins said opening the door.

"Wait! We're gonna eat cakes now!" Hunny stopped thinking about the 'game'.

"Sorry, Hunny-senpai… but we had to interrupt something to be here." Hikaru began.

"And now we want to continue this game at home." Kaoru completed.

This way, the Hitachiin twins left the third music room to go home.

After this day, everybody in the Host Club started to think twice before looking for the twins.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I would be very happy if you were laughing now, because I suppose this fic is funny. I love when you review me, it makes me proud of my work.**


End file.
